


Silence

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Silence

Silence is not an absence.  
Silence is not darkness or cold.  
Silence is not a void.  
Silence is not the end.  
Silence is not lonely.  
Silence is not sleep.  
Silence is not death.  
Silence is not your mother.  
Silence is not panacea.  
Silence is not.  
Silence is not without its faults.


End file.
